Video standards are constantly evolving. Video source standards include, for example, interlaced formats such as NTSC 60 Hertz (Hz) or PAL 50 Hz. Progressive video formats include video signals having a progressive or non-interlaced scan, with the number of scan lines corresponding to 480p, 720p, or 1080p, among others. Some video sources include film sources, which were originally recorded at a rate of 24 frames per second, and then upsampled to a different frame rate such as 30 frames per second. The upsampling algorithms are typically referred to as 2:2 pulldown, 3:2 pulldown, etc., and which are sometimes referred to as “cadences.” Still other video sources include computer generated graphics, variable frame rate internet video, dropped frames, bad edits, and/or low frame rates. Moreover, there are many types of video terminals proliferating on the market, including for example 60 Hz, 120 Hz, and 240 Hz panels.
Due to the expansion of video source types and video terminal types available, it is becoming increasingly difficult to bridge the assorted types of video signals with the assorted types of video terminals, while maintaining smooth and visually pleasing video signals. The gradual migration of video services to networks such as the Internet exasperates the problems because of the inherent unpredictability and performance bottlenecks associated with bandwidth limitations, and the sheer complexity and vastness of large networks such as the Internet. In addition, there is a technological gap between the assorted video source types and the capabilities of video display terminals to display the variety of video signals that are available.
Accordingly, a need remains for an improved system and method for processing assorted video signals. It would be desirable for a video system to receive a video signal, having any input frame rate or other unique characteristic, and generate a video signal having any output frame rate, while delivering smooth and visually pleasing video.